


The Queens Kiss

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hair Playing, Junker Queen Is Dom, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Neck Kissing, Other, Smooching, but there is no sex, junkertown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: You get smooched by the junker queen in her throne room... thingy. I'll write a longer fic when we're told more about her.





	The Queens Kiss

You sat in her lap as she played with your hair. She readjusted and brought you closer to her. She looked you in the eyes and then at your lips and smiled.

"God you're cute," she said, her voice had a growly undertone.

She cupped her hand on the side of your head and she brought your face closer to hers with a smile. She began kissing your lips which pulled you in even more. You could feel her smile when her lips left yours which left you unsatisfied.

"You're going to enjoy this," she purred and groped your ass and brought your neck to her face and she planted tender kisses up and down your neck. Making sure to leave hickies. 

You couldn't help but moan.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I FORGOT I WROTE THIS IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT and wow damn I'll write a full on fic once we learn more about her
> 
> http://cadetdante.tumblr.com/


End file.
